Positioning in different environments generally needs to use different positioning technologies. For example, a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) positioning technology is generally used to support positioning in an outdoor environment; a wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi) positioning technology, a BLUETOOTH positioning technology, and the like are generally used to support positioning in an indoor environment.
Selection of a conventional positioning manner usually depends on a signal received by a mobile terminal. The signal herein may be a GNSS satellite signal, or may be a cellular base station signal, a Wi-Fi signal, or the like. However, because a dependence signal is susceptible to non-line-of-sight (NLOS) transmission, an environment factor, and the like when a conventional navigation positioning manner is selected, a relatively large error is often introduced. Consequently, a location of the mobile terminal is erroneously determined, and an inappropriate positioning manner is selected. Using GNSS as an example, a GNSS satellite signal is extremely easily sheltered by high buildings, trees, or the like. Therefore, in an urban valley area (such as a street at two sides of which are high buildings), a case in which there are only a few GNSS visible satellites, and signal strength is relatively low occurs. In this case, it is extremely easy to erroneously determine that the mobile terminal enters an indoor environment, and switching to an indoor positioning manner or loading of an indoor navigation map is erroneously performed.